todo gracias a un beso
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: que pasaria si con un simples beso descubrieras lo que sientes por alguien... pues esto es lo que le paso a naruto... que harias si un sucio ninja te quisiera quitar a tu novia... entren y vean anteriormente llamodo "i love you"... malisimo sumari lo se
1. el beso accidental

**Bueno**** este va a ser mi primer fic naruhina ya que el otro que tengo es danXruno jajajajaja **

**-DIALOGOS-**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

_***ESCRITURA/CARTA/NOTA***_

**La idea de cómo hacer los ****diálogos las saque de otro fic jajajaja ya que lo vi menos complicado que la que usaba antes…bueno sin más al fic**

**Nadie POV**

Era una linda mañana en konoha todos estaba contentos salvo un rubio hiperactivo y podría decirse que algo idiota

-mierda… ese teme volvió a robarme a Sakura-chan no se que le ve a ese tonto- ¬¬ naruto caminaba triste al ser testigo del primer beso de Sakura y sasuke lo cual por lógica no le gustaba para nada

(naruto-Kun) una niña de pelo azul/negro con los ojos completamente blancos se encontraba detrás de un arbusto pensando en aquel rubio llamado naruto

Naruto desilusionado se fue a entrenar al bosque y como era de esperarse hinata lo siguió al comenzar a entrenar con sus rasengas naruto sintió la presencia del un chakra conocido cerca de el pero no le dio importancia y siguió practicando completamente enojado que no noto que de alguna forma su rasengan salio mal haciendo que todo en ese lugar explotara para suerte de naruto, hinata que esta a una distancia alejada del rubio observando con su byakugan, se acerco a el y lo intento llevar al hospital.

-don… donde estoy- dijo naruto despertándose y comenzo a levantarse bruscamente pero sintió un dolor en su estomago y noto que estaba en el hospital y se encontraba herido.

-n…no te… muevas- al escuchar el tartamudeo naruto comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar hasta que su vista se detuvo en una chica de pelos negros con algo de azul que estaba completamente roja con la cabeza baja

-hi…hinata?- pregunto naruto dudando un poco al no poder ver la cara de la joven, la que levanto la mirada hacia el y entonces la reconoció en un instante- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues… eto… yo…- hinata sintió como se desmayaba lentamente pues no podía decirle a naruto que lo siguió hasta su lugar entrenamiento entonces comento a caer lentamente

-HINATA- dijo naruto levantándose velozmente sin importarle el dolor para atrapar a la chica que estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos- HINATA DESPIESTA… AUCH- dijo naruto sacudiendo a la chica y luego recordó que es estaba herido y sintió una punzada en su estomago entonces con mucho dolor alzo a hinata y la recostó en en la otra camilla del hospital y se volvió a acostar esperando que despierte

-hola naruto tu est…- dijo kurenai entrando a la sala del hospital pero se quedo paralizada al ver a su estudiante recostada en la otra camilla completamente roja- ¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo señalando a hinata

-pues… se desmayo… creo- dijo naruto rascándose la nuca confundido

-a ya veo no me sorprende después del esfuerzo que hizo- dijo kurenai con una mirada enternecida ante la niña

-¿Qué? Un momento ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo naruto viendo a hinata confundido y noto que la niña tenia marcas de tierra y una rotura en su pantalón en la rodilla derecha

-bueno cuando te desmayaste en el bosque hinata te encontró ya que ella estaba entrenando cerca… y te comenzó a cargar hacia el hospital y bueno como sabrás para una niña como ella debe de ser difícil cargar a alguien del doble de su altura y peso… hasta que yo la encontré en la entrada del hospital y la ayude… cuando llamamos a la enfermera le dije si quería que la lleve a su casa pero e dijo que se quedaría contigo hasta que despiertes- dijo kurenai mirando a naruto y volteando hacia hinata a cada rato

-¿de verdad ella pudo cargarme desde los adentros del bosque hasta aquí?- se pregunto naruto mirando a hinata sorprendido

-si…y deberías darle las gracias cuando despierte ya que en el bosque desmayado como estabas puedo haberte pasado cualquier cosa- dijo kurenai mirando a hinata para luego voltearse y salir de la habitación naruto solo se quedo viendo a hinata hasta que quedo dormido

-naruto… naruto… NARUTO- naruto sintió que lo llamaban cada vez mas fuerte y luego una fuerte cachetada en su cara y entonces se levanto sobresaltado y vio a Sakura

-baka levántate no ves que ya te dieron el alta debes irte de aquí- grito Sakura

-a que y hinata- dijo naruto sobresaltado

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura para ver si había escuchado bien- que le hiciste a hinata baka-

-no…yo nada solo tengo que hablar con ella- dijo naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama de al lado y Sakura también lo hizo

-no había notado que hinata estaba allí- dijo Sakura al ver a la ojiperla acostada en la cama algo asustada

En el momento e que naruto vio a Sakura la imagen de su beso con sasuke le vino a la mente

-oye… Sakura se puede saber porque estas aquí y no con el teme- dijo naruto fríamente

-pues…yo en realidad- balbuceo Sakura pero naruto la interrumpió haciéndole una señal de que se retirara de la habitación

-me puedes dejar solo con hinata por favor necesito hablar con ella un momento- dijo naruto con frialdad ante Sakura la cual sin entender mucho se fue lentamente de la habitación-em… hinata puedo hablar contigo-

Hinata sintió un leve sonrojo y se acerco al rubio el cual le había hecho una seña de que se siente a su lado

-si…na…naruto-kun –dijo casi en susurro hinata pero naruto llego a oírlo

(me dijo naruto-KUN) pensó por un momento naruto pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro débilmente y entonces salió de su trance-así… hinata kurenai me contó que fuiste tu la que me trajo hasta el hospital y yo quería darte las gracias-

-no… eto… naruto-kun… no es…necesario- logro decir hinata luchando contra su timidez

-como que no sabes tan bien como yo que akatsuki me busca de no ser por ti quien sabe lo que me hubiera pasado allí en esa bosque completamente desmayado… sabes que, que te parece si te invito a comer un tazón de ramen… anda yo invito- Dijo naruto sonriéndole a hinata alegremente

-eto…yo…b-bueno- dijo hinata completamente roja cuando sintió que estaba a punto de caer naruto a abrazo para que esto no para y ella sintió que todos los pelos de su espalda se erizaran completamente

-vamos andando- dijo naruto al oído de hinata casi susurrándoselo

Cuando naruto y hinata salieron del hospital notaron que las calles de konoha estaban completamente desierta lo cual era algo sospechoso y entonces decidió que Irian a ichiraku por dos tazones de ramen

-ven hinata tengo el mejor lugar de ramen de la aldea- dijo alegremente tomando a hinata de la mano y comenzando a correr luego de unos minutos de saltar de tejados a tejados y correr llegaron a ichiraku en donde misteriosamente tampoco había nadie

-¿na-naruto-kun comeremos aquí?- perrunito hinata a lo que naruto simplemente asintió

-si… sino donde mas jajajaja andando- naruto volvió a tomar a hinata de la mano y entraron a ichiraku

-oo… nuestro cliente favorito y al parecer vienes acompañado… ¿Quién es la señorita?- dijo el dueño asombrado de ver a naruto acompañado de una chica

-emm… ella es hinata hyuuga- dijo naruto sentandose y hinata se sento junto a el

-bien… y naruto es tu novia?- pregunto el dueño del local

-QUE…NO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS- dijeron naruto y hinata al unísono luego sus miradas se encontraron y voltearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo ambos igual de sonrojados

-ok… tranquilos solo era una pregunta curiosa- dijo el dueño sorprendido ante la reacción de ambos chicos

Al terminar de comer naruto se ofreció a llevar a hinata a su casa y nuevamente lo sorprendió el hecho de que as calles estén vacías pues no era normal hasta que naruto llego a la conclusión de que quizás es demasiado tarde para que alguien ande por las calles de la ciudad solo pero a naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando se tropezó con una rama y callo al suelo pero cuando intento levantarse otra vez una punzada en su estomago sumamente dolorosa entonces hinata lo ayudo a levantarse pero a esta le gano el peso de naruto y callo sobre el completamente roja con sus caras a tan cerca se acercaron un poco y involuntariamente se besaron el beso duro bastante en comparación pero para hinata era como si el tiempo no pasara y curiosamente para el rubio a el también le sucedió lo mismo en cuando reaccionaron se levantaron completamente sonrojados

-eto…yo lo lamento… es que… perdí el equilibrio- dijo hinata completamente roja

-no… pues… no te preocupes esta bien mejor sigamos se hace tarde y mañana tenemos que ir todos los gennin con la hokage

-si es cierto- dijo hinata con la cabeza baja hasta que noto que llegaron a su casa se despidió de naruto y volvio a su casa

Naruto se encontraba en su casa cuando se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso ese día y siguió así uno minutos hasta que el sueño lo venció pero se levanto sobresaltado a mitad de la noche ya que había soñado con el beso y noto que el lo había correspondido y que realmente había durado mucho

-debo haber correspondido solo porque me deje llevar no creo que signifique nada- dijo naruto para calmarse y luego volvió a dormir

**Bueno hasta acá espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfa bye**


	2. una mision contigo

**Bueno acá la conti de mi fic perdón la demos es que me llenaron de pruebas en la semana.**

**Nadie POV**

Hinata se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana como acostumbraba hacerlo y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y noto que aun tenia un tono rosa en sus mejillas luego de lo que había sucedido ayer al terminar de bañarse se vistió con si ropa de siempre y se dirigió a la torre del hokage eran ya mediados de mañana cuando vio a naruto que al parecer se dirigía para allá también

-na-naruto-kun- saludo hinata tímidamente y cuando naruto volteo noto que el rubio tenia una ojeras tremendas lo que marcaba que no había dormido prácticamente en toda la noche

-hola hinata- dijo el rubio en medio de un bostezo

-¿em… etto naruto-kun no has podido dormir bien?- pregunto la ojiperla

-emm… no es que yo…- naruto se quedo pensando un momento pues no podía decirle que estuvo toda la noche en vela por lo del beso – no me sentía bien anoche pero ya todo esta bien- naruto golpeo su cabeza esperando que hinata creyera su excusa

-oo… ya veo emmm… seguro que te encuentras bien- dijo hinata con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos lo cual alegro a naruto

-si no hay problema andando no quiero que la abuela tsunade me mate por llegar tarde… y menos a ti- dijo naruto pero se sorprendió de lo ultimo que dijo salio de su boca sin poder pensarlo o algo y espero que hinata no lo malinterpretara o peor que se desmayase

mejor va-vámonos- articulo hinata con la cabeza baja completamente roja

Lo siguiente fue el silencio total hasta que llegaron a la torre de hokage y se encontraron Sakura y sasuke entonces se noto una cierta melancolicen el rostro de naruto lo cual a hinata no se le paso por alto

-emmm…naruto estas bien- pregunto hinata preocupada por naruto entonces el volteo y sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se separaron rápidamente

-aaa… si no te preocupes- dijo naruto algo sonrojado lo cual lo sorprendió y lo dejo pensando asta que la voz de tsunade lo saco de su trance

-oye naruto presta atención- dijo la abuela pegándole a naruto en la cabeza a los que todos sus compañeros a excepción de hinata rieron

-lo lo lamento- dijo naruto sobandose la cabeza por el golpe

-bueno ahora le daré una pequeñas misiones fuera de la aldea pero tienen que se en grupos de a 2 bueno Irán sasuke con Sakura, ino con sai, chouji con shikamaru, shino con kiba y por último hinata con naruto- termino tsunade le sorprendió la cara de sorpresa de ambos al anunciar que irían juntos pero le resto importancia por el momento y prosiguió hablando –bueno las misiones son todas aproximadamente de 2 semanas luego les diré a cada grupo d que consiste su misión primero quiero a naruto y a hinata que se queden aquí-

-hai- dijeron al unísono entonces sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar por unos segundos y se separaron bruscamente pero esto no paso desapercibido por tsunade la cual puso una cara confusa y picara a la vez

-bueno chicos su misión es en parte la mas difícil ya que durara 3 semanas tiene que llevarle este pergamino a el kazecage y luego este otro al mizucage y tienen que llegar vivos por favor le informo que se podrán encontrar con muchos enemigos en el camino lo cual puede perjudicar las cosas por eso los puse juntos con tu byakugan hinata y con las habilidades de naruto harán un buen equipo- tsunade hizo una pausa para que pudieran asimilar todo lo dicho y prosiguió- bueno tienen un día para prepararse y luego deberán partir aa y una recomendación crucen por la ruta comercial sin desvíos para evitar una emboscada recuerden que esos pergaminos son de suma importancia-

-de acuerdo- dijo hinata haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

-naruto tu quédate un minuto- dijo tsunade lo que erizo la piel del rubio

-si- dijo naruto algo preocupado

-te informo que deberías tratar de comprender a hinata en estas semanas ella es muy tímida y sufre desmayos varios mas aun cuando esta contigo- dijo tsunade insinuándole algo a naruto pero este no lo noto- bueno puedes irte

(no le veo sentido a esto) pensaba naruto mientras salía del lugar y se dirigía a su casa para prepararse, al terminar fue a ichiraku por una porción de ramen y al volver noto que todavía le quedaban 5 horas antes de su misión por lo que decidió irse a dormir

Por otro lado hinata estaba con su mochila dando vueltas puesto que no podía dormir porque todavía tenia esos sueños sobre aquel beso con naruto lo cual la mantenía despierte

-aaaaaaaaa- se levanto naruto sorprendido al parecer otra vez había soñado con aquel beso y noto que lo disfruto entonces comenzó a preguntarse si no habría comenzado a sentir algo por la ojiperla medito esto un tiempo hasta que se decidió a comprobarlo de alguna manera (mejor salgo a caminar un rato es ovio que no podré dormir) pensó saliendo de su apartamento con la mochila ya colgada en su espalda

(Que suerte tendré una misión de 3 semanas con naruto no puedo esperar) pensaba hinata en la hamaca que se encontraba fuera de la academia Ninja de konoha

-hola hinata- dijo naruto acercándose a ella a lo que hinata solamente callo y na ruto corrió a ayudarla

-aaa… lo siento naruto-kun- dijo hinata completamente roja al ser ayudada por naruto

-no te preocupes ¿porque estas aquí?- dijo naruto a lo que hinata bajo la cabeza algo ruborizada

-e…etto… yo n-no podía dormir- dijo hinata susurrando pero aun axial naruto pudo oírla claramente

-e… yo tampoco- dijo llebando sus brazos a la nuca y riendo

-yo… queria disculparme- dijo hinata con la cabeza baja

-¿disculparte? ¿Por que?- dijo naruto confundido

-emm por lo de la otra noche- dijo hinata aun con la cabeza mas baja que antes por lo que todo su cabello cubría su cara

Entonces a naruto le volvió la imagen de ese beso que comenzó despacio pero luego descubrió que le gustaba y le vino a la mente su juramento de que comprobaría ese beso

-em hinata no tienes que disculparme en todo caso fue mi culpa no la tuya- dijo naruto levantando la cara de hinata par ver sus ojos pero noto que ella estaba completamente roja- emm hinata te sientes bien- dijo tocando la frente de la chica la cual no tenia temperatura

-Hem si no te preocupes por me será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha a la misión- dijo a lo que naruto simplemente reacciono levantándose del suelo en donde estaba sentado y quiso ayudar a hinata a salir de la hamaca pero perdió es equilibrio cayeron ambos al piso igual que antes cara a cara a lo que esta vez naruto reacciono y beso a hinata puesto que queria comprobar sus sentimientos luego de un segundo hinata reacciono y correspondió el beso lo cual sorprendió a naruto entonces se quedaron axial un largo rato hasta que se separaron completamente rojos, para su suerte era tan temprano que ni siquiera había gente rondando

-lo-lo lamento- dijo naruto algo sonrojado por lo sucedido

Hinata solo quedo aturdida y sintió como caía lentamente hasta que naruto la sostubo en sus brazos, y si tenia que pasar hinata se había desmayado pues que novedad no jajajaja bueno en fin naruto cargo a hinata hasta la salida de la aldea donde espero que se despertara pero otra vez no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en el impulso que sintió a besarla.

**Bueno lo corto acá porque me están jodiendo para que suba a dormir y bueno si no subo son capases de tirarme con una shuriken** **bueno aviso que voy a cambiar el titulo del fic por: "gracias a ese beso" ya lo se es malisimo pero por lo menos un poco mas originar que "i love you" jajajaj**


	3. quiero que seas mi novia

**Hello darlins jajajajaja… bueno quiero continuar el fic aunque oviamente lo odio porque nunca me inspiro ademas esta complicado que actualice seguido porque esta por finalizar el trimestre y bueno asi me va… me van a matar por esto pero de nuevo cambie la forma de escribir jajajajaja****… a por cierto lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes es que tuve demasiados examenes**

**-dialogo-**

**-**_**pensamientos-**_

**(cartas o algo escrito)**

**Jajajajajaja bueno sin mas al fic**

-_wooow no puedo creer que la bese pero que sucede conmigo espero que no se halla enfadado… pero creo que me gusto… no naruto piensa no puede ser… o tal vez si- _pensaba el rubio para si mismo mientras aguardaba a que la ojiperla despierte –_se ve tan linda… ay por dios naruto piensa de verdad me gusta hinata- _entonces el rubio se perdió en el rostro de la chica hasta que noto que sus ojos comenzaba a abrirse

-na…naruto-kun- dijo hinata sin poder creer lo que veía estaba ella sentaba bajo un árbol con la cabeza en el pecho de su amado- _debe de ser un sueño, no creo que sea verdad- _entonces la ojiperla se acerco al rubio para poder besarlo ni aunque sea en sus sueños

Naruto se sorprendo al ver como la ojiperla se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro hasta que se besaron fue un beso tierno y algo entrecortado ya que hinata noto que eso era mas que un sueño, era real, y como todos saben la reacción de la ojiperla fue su simple sonrojo hasta quedar fosforescente y luego vino el desmayo…

-_estoy loco o hi-hinata me me be-beso- _la mente de naruto se encontraba revuelta que había pasado y porque no habia sentido eso con el beso accidental –_Sera que yo en verdad me enamore de ella- _pensaba el rubio viendo a la chica con su característico sonrojo en las mejillas lo cual en su opinión le quedaba muy bien

-na-naruto-kun- dijo hinata levantandose lentamente y noto que estaba sentada al lado del rubio y se separo de el por simple reaccion –lo lo lo lamento naruto-kun ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto hinata al no saber en donde estaba

-pues esto… tu te desmayaste ¿recuerdas?- dijo naruto algo sonrojado por recordar el motivo por el cual la chica se habia desmayado

-a si lo lamento no qui quise causarte molestias- dijo hinata agachando la cabeza con un leve sonrojo

-no pasa nada mejor partamos a la mision o la vieja nos matara- dijo naruto y pudo ver como en la cara de hinata se dibujaba una timida sonrisa entonces salto a un arbol seguido de hinata y siguieron su camino

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que naruto decidio romperlo –oye hinata-chan la la lamento lo que paso esta mañana no fue mi intencion… bueno esto queria disculparme- dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

-no naruto-kun… no te disculpes fue un accidente… no te preocupes yo no me enoje- dijo hinata y después reacciono por lo que habia dicho- no- no es que me gust… bueno en realidad… pero yo queria decir… bueno nada, te perdono naruto-

Naruto estaba confundido por lo balbuceos de la chica y tambien por la calida sensación que tenia y que incremento cuando hinata le sonrio que era eso que estaba sintiendo

-esto… naruto-kun- dijo hinayta sacando a naruto de sus pensamientos- deberiamos descansar ya esta anocheciendo… porque no paramos alli- pregunto hinata señalando el lugar

-mmm… ok vallamos y armemos las tiendas… yo ire a buscar algo de leña para el fuego- dijo naruto saliendo y dejando a hinata sola en el lugar

-_espero que naruto-kun no se alla enfadado por el beso… deberia pedirle disculpas oo dejarlo como esta pues yo no creo que sea una buena idea sacar el tema de nuevo… hay dios nose que hacer kiiaaa- _pensaba hinata mientras juntabas algunas hierbas para la comida

Mientras tanto nuestro rubio volvia con la leña pero muy sumido en sus pensamientos

-_hay por dios no aguanto mas y ahora que are... quizas me esta empezando a gustar hinata… no veo el problema ella es muy linda pero aun asi no me querra alguien como ella nunca querria a un baka como yo- _pensaba naruto algo triste mientras volvia con la leña pero cuando llego vio a hinata cocinando y se quedo embobado viendola _– vamos naruto reacciona- _se decia asi mismo hasta que por fin salio de su trance

-hi-hinata… aquí esta la leña- dijo naruto dejando la leña a un lado de hinata y comenzo a prender el fuejo –espero que esto alcance para la noche- reia nerviosamente sacando cualquier tema de conversación

-si… no te preocupes que estara bien- dijo hinata y volteo a ver a naruto pero para su sorpresa este la estaba mirando entonces sus miradas se encontraron y poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse… algo tira de la campera de hinata para su sorpresa era un conejito blanco con rosa- uii… que lindo animalito eres súper tierno- dijo hinata mientras naruto la miraba enternecido –_un momento… estuve a punto besar a naruto-kun – _dijo hinata y la siguió un desmayo pero antes de que cayera al piso naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos y le apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas así se quedo observándola hasta que despertó

-esto yo naruto-kun lo lamento- dijo hinata aun en las piernas del chico y entonces noto en donde estaba y se levanto repentinamente lo que asusto a naruto- yo-yo lo lamento-

-no tienes porque disculparte… todo esta bien- le dijo y volteo a ver la comida – emm… creo que esto ya esta- dijo naruto mirando la comida entonces hinata la saco y la puso en unos platos para que comieran

El resto fue todo silencion hasta que hinata pidio permiso para retirarse a su carpa… dejando a naruto solo con sus pensamientos

-_oye chico… te gusta esa chica no es verdad- _dijo una voz dentro de naruto

-_e… quien eres-_ decia naruto

-_quien mas voy a ser idiota son el kyuubi- _dicia

-_bueno pero porque te metes en mis asuntos_- Dijo naruto

_-porque tambien son los mios hello recuerdas que estoy adentrao tuyo- _dijo enojado el kyuubi

_-bueno bueno pero no pienso hablarte sobre hinata- _dijo naruto cruzando los brazos

_-no es necesario puedo hacer que lo hagas ademas se todo lo que paso mientras venian- _dijo el kyuubi

_-to –todo- _dijo naruto

_-si todo y por favor ya declaratele a esa chica- _dijo enojado el kyuubi

_-no te metas adios- _dijo naruto colorado y se fue a dormir pero para su sorpresa no logro consiliar el sueño

Mientras tanto en la carpa de hinata

-_no lo puedo creer hoy bese dos veces a naruto pero aun asi el no querra salir conmigo si soy timida, palida y muy miedosa que mal me siento y encima no puedo dormirme mojor voy al lago que aquí cerca de practicar mi jutsu- _hinata salio de la carpa y fue hacia el lago pero para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba el rubio sentado en un àrbol

-aaa… hola hinata- saludo el rubio al sentir su presencia

-emm… hola na-naruto-kun- dijo hinata sentandose al lado del rubio –tu tampoco puedes dormir- pregunto la chica

-emm si- naruto aun randaba las palabras del kyuubi "_por favor ya declaratele a esa chica" –es ahora o nunca- _penso naruto

-na-naruto-kun ¿estas bien?- dijo hinata

-pues yo… yo queria decirte algo pero- decia nervioso naruto- pues… nose como decirlo… y bueno ire al grano… tu- que-querrias… se mi mi no-novia- dijo naruto esperando atentamente la respuesta de hinata a la que esta solo se abalanzo haci el y lo beso tiernaente en los labios para luego desmayarse por lo que habia hecho

-yo na naruto-kun si- dijo hinata despertandose

**Bueno lo termino aca lo hiba a terminar antes de que hinata le respondiera pero no podia se tan mala ademas nose cuanto tiempo pueda pasar hasta que vuelva a actualizar por eso le aviso que se me vienen los globales en la escuela y no voy a podes actualizar en un rato… BYE**


	4. la competencia de naruto

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a unas de mis mejores amigas de fanfiction ****kataka24... nena sos lo mas me ayudaste un monton este cap y los otros te lo dedico jajajaja**

**Bueno quiera aclarar (lo aclaro ahora y para simpre porque nunca me acuerdo de ponerlo) los personajes no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran wuajajajaja torturaria a sasuke jajjaja**

cap 4: la competencia de naruto

_-pues yo… yo queria decirte algo pero- decia nervioso naruto- pues… nose como decirlo… y bueno ire al grano… tu- que-querrias… se mi mi no-novia- dijo naruto esperando atentamente la respuesta de hinata a la que esta solo se abalanzo haci el y lo beso tiernaente en los labios para luego desmayarse por lo que habia hecho_

_-yo na naruto-kun si- dijo hinata despertandose._

-de de verdad?- dijo naruto sorprendido de que la ojiperla aceptara

-pues... etto yo yo si quiero- dijo hinata o mas bien balbuceo hinata

entonces ambos volvieron a sus carpas y se quedaron mirando el fuego un momento hasta que este se apago entonces se dirigio cada uno a su cabaña

-_al fin pude decirle todo lo que siento y ella acepto... no puedo creer que demorara tanto en darme cuenta quien era la que en verdad estaba a mi lado... TE AMO hinata-chan- _pensaba naruto para si mismo hasta que de una vez se quedo dormido en la carpa de hinata sucedió lo mismo penso en aquel momento magico, en que naruto se le declaraba

a la mañana siguiente guardaron todo y emprendieron viaje hasta la torre del kazecage, en el camino nadie dijo nada hasta que hinata decidio romper el silencio

-esto naruto-kun que... que te parece si dejamos lo lo lo nuestro en secreto- dijo timidamente hinata

-pero ¿por que? No me da vergüenza que sepan que estoy contigo... es mas quiero que todos lo sepan- dijo naruto mirando a hinata

-si si yo tambien pe pero si mi primo se entera... o mi padre tu... tu- dijo hinata pero antes de terminar la frase naruto la interrumpio

-MORIRE!- dijo naruto dramaticamente y un escalofrio recorrio su espada al imaginar como doleria el jutsu de neji ya lo vivio en el examen y no queria hacerlo de nuevo

-pues... creo que si... mejor guardarlo en secreto por ahora- dijo hinata

-si mejor- dijo naruto aun demasiado asustado

en todo el resto del camino nadie mas hablo, poco despues llegaron a la oficina del kazecage en donde Gaara los esperaba **(N/A: perdonen que no les ponga mas romanticismo a la "caminata" es que quiero ir al centro del cap)**

-gaara viejo amigo no sabia que tu fueras el nuevo kazecage- decia naruto euforico como siempre

-naruto... soy kazecage hace 1 año ¬¬ - dijo gaara con su caracteristica seriedad

-buenos dias kazecage- interrumpio hinata tratando de salvar a naruto del incomodo momento

-buenos dias hinata veo que a comparacion de naruto tu si que haz cambiado demasiado- dijo Gaara son una leve sonrisa que sorprendio tanto a naruto como a hinata

-_pero que le sucede a gaara esta algo mas alegre de lo que lo recordaba sera que... esta saliendo con alguien- _pensaba para si mismo naruto aun algo neutrado hasta que un susurro de hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos

-oye naruto-kun no creer que gaara algo extraño ultimamente- susurro hinata

-pues... creo que si- dijo naruto por lo bajo

-que tanto susurran por ahi acaso se traen algo ustedes 2- dijo gaara en parte buscando informacion sobre lo que el suponia era una nueva parejita

-QUE QUE NO NOSOTROS NO NADA- dijeron ambos al unisono demasiado agitados y no podia faltar el desmayo de hinata ante al comentario

-_que torpes con ese nerviosismo se an delatado solos... algo de dice que...- _pero gaara fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta- adelante pase- dijo gaara con una voz sombria, muy diferente a la que se referia hacia hinata y naruto

-señor kazecage ya estan listas la habitaciones para sus invitados- dijo un ninja de la arena entrando a la habitacion y al entrar enfoco su mirada en hinata- pero valla quien es esta linda señorita- dijo el ninja a lo ue hinata se sonrojo y naruto simplemente queria matar al ninja

-ya basta chika por favor no es momento para coquetear- dijo gaara a la vez lanzandole unas miradas a naruto para que este no mate al pobre chico

-¿señor kazecage porque habitaciones acaso no nos iremos al instante?- pregunto hinata algo sonrojada todavia

-pues... la verdad hinata es que le frontera para ir hacia el mizucage esta cerrada por lo cual deberan quedarce aquí una semana hasta poder cruzar- dijo gaara respondiendo a la pregunta de hinata

-_genial una semana completa aguantando como este tipo le coquetea a hinata pero no permitire que me la robe menos ahora que ya me le declare- _dijo naruto apretaño los puños al punto que sangre empezo a salir de ello

-naruto-kun estas bien- decia hinata preocupada por sus "casi novio"

-eee... si hinata lo lameto... ¿y gaara cuales son nestras habitaciones?- pregunto naruto mientras su herida saaba rapidamente gracias al chakra del kyuubi lo que no paso desapercibido por chika

-a cierto lo habia olvidado... chika llevalos a sus habitaciones por favor... y no quiero nada de escandalos- dijo gaara quien ya de antemano se imaginaba la reaccion de su amigo hacia hinata

-por supuesto kazecage- dijo chika dandole paso a hiata y naruto para guiarlos hacia sus habitaciones

-vamos preciosura- dijo chika acecandose a hinata sacando a naruto del camino y esta se puedo roja por el comentario

-oye... que te pasa no puedes tratar a se a mi nov...- dio naruto pero no termino la frase ya que se supone que todo eso deberia ser un secreto

-¿a tu que?- pregunto interesado chika

-nada- dijo naruto aun mas molesto de lo que estaba, que casi se le sale un destello del chakra del kyuubi

-_naruto-kun... eso estuvo cerca-_ pensaba hinata para si misma al ver que a su novio casi se le escapa su secreto

-bueno hasta aquí llegamos, lamentamos que tengan que compartir la habitacion es que el congreso de la aldea se esta quedando en la torre por unos dias

-¿QUE COMPARTIREMOS QUE?- dijeron hinata y naruto alarmados

-si acaso gaara no se los dijo ustedes dormiran en el mismo cuarto- dijo chika y entonces se acerco a hinata- descuide señorita no dejare que este idiota le haga algo- dijo chika provocando a naruto

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IDIOTA TARADO- dijo naruto tomando por la camisa al chico peroantes de que pudiera pegarle una muralla de arena lo cubrio

-chika te dije que no armaras escandalos vete ya- dijo gaara saliendo de las sombras

-lo lo lamento kazecage- dijo chika y luego se fue no si entes mandarle una mirada tierna a hinata y una asecina a naruto

-lamento lo aocurrido y disculpen el hecho de que deban quedarse en la misma habitacion es que alguien ha destruido las casa del consejo y necesitamos un lugar para resguardarlos hasta encontrar al culpable- dijo gaara disculpandose con los ninjas

-no se preocupe gaara estaremos bien- dijo hinata sonrrojada-_ por dios no puedo creer que compartire la habitacion con naruto- _ penso hinata algo... perdon muy colorada **(N/A: haber no sean malpensados no pienso agregar lemmon a mi fic les voy avisando)**

-si descuida gaara estaremos bien- dijo naruto entrando a la habitacion seguido por hinata

**bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap disculpen que no halla puesto tanto naruhina es que era necesario involucrar a alguien en la histo la verdad tengo preparada un linda historia en esta semana con Chika jajajajajaja *risa demoniaca* a y disculpen lo erros ortograficos no habia ganas de corregirlos**


	5. la casa de temari

**Hola... disculpen el retraso es que bueno acabo de terminar de ver naruto (no vi el relleno... pero pienso verlo) y estoy empezando con shippuden y bueno no tuve demasido tiempo de actualizar... sin mas al fic y gracias por sus reviews**

naruto y hinata entraron la habitacion que les avia sido asignada y sin mas que decir gaara se retiro del lugar... no si antes despedirse de sus invitados

-_no puedo creer que ese tarado de chika alla coqueteado con MI hinata- _pensaba completamente furioso naruto al recordar como ese tarado estaba con hinata y tambien recordo como casi se les escapa su secreto

-_y oensar que naruto-kun casi revela lo de nuestra "relacion"- _ pensaba hinata si poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar que ya no era presisamente soltera

-oye hinata- dijo naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a hinata haciendo que esta se levantara sorprendida por el susto- lo lo lo lamento- dijo

-pero...¿poruqe naruto-kun?. Preguntaba hinata sorprendida y confunfdida a la vez

-es... es que casi cometo un erro alli afuera no pude controlarme yo... lo lamento- dijo naruto con una cara seria y la cabeza abajo

pero de pronto hinata lo tomo de la de las mejillas y levanto timidamente su rostro -no tienes de que preocuparte se que no estas acostumbrado- dijo hinata regalandole una timida sonrisa a naruto

entonces comenzaron a acercarse pero en el momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse se escucho un gran explocion que provenia de afuera de la habitacion

-!¿que fue eso?¡- dijo hinata asombrada y asustada a la vez

-no lo se vallamos a ver- pero al salir solo vieron un cortina de humo que neutralizaba absolutamente todo

-!BYAKUGAN¡- grito hinata activando su byakugan para poder ver todo perfectamente-por aquí naruto-kun aquí esta la puerta- dijo hinata jalando la mano de naruto conduciéndolo hacia la salida

al salir vieron aun mas humo que antes pero esta vez distinguieron que provenia de una de las casas de la aldea po lo que se dirijieron alli y encontraron a gaara cruzado de brazos observando el lugar mientras guiaba a su arena hacia el fuego para acabarlo

-¿gaara-sama que sucedió aquí?- pregunto atónita hinata

-tenemos un traidor o infiltrado en la aldea primero fue la casa del consejo y ahora el hogar de mi hermana temari... llegare al fondode esto- dijo sientramente gaara mientras la arena traia a una un poco herida temari que tenia heridas graves nada de vida o muerte

-_¿un traidor?... tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-_pensaba naruto raramente serio lo que llamo la atencion de hinata haciendo que esta se preocupara un poco

-naruto-kun estas bien- pregunto hinataya demasiado preocupada

-si hina tranquila es solo que esto me resulta extraño- dijo naruto algo pensativo

-_¿hina?... aquí se a formado una pareja- _pensaba temari -jajajaja... esto sera divertido- dijo temari

-que cosa temari- dijo hinata

-ups... nada nada- fue lo unico que pudo decir al notar que habia pensado en voz alta

-mmmm- dijo o bueno nose lo importante es que fue gaara **(N/A: nose como definir ese mmm)**

-bueno naruto y hinata vallan a dormir yo me encargare personalmente de revisar esto- dijo gaara como frio como siempre

-hai- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

entonce naruto y hinata se retiraron a su habitacion mientras temari quedaba con gaara

-me sorprende lo obios que son esos chicos- dijo temari hacia gaara

-pues... a mi no- dijo gaara con su seriedad que lo caracterizaba

-¿no? Porque- dijo temari muy confundida

-pues... solo piensalo un poco desde dos kilometros de distancia se le notaba a hinata que queria a naruto por lo tanto ella debe de estar mas feliz de los normal al se su novia, y con la hiperactividad de naruto le debe ser dificil ocultar algo que le agrada- decia gaara cruzado de brazos con cara pensativa

-bueno... si en ese sentido puede que tengas razon pero cambiando de tema que aremos con mi casa- dijo temari

-bueno hasta encontrar al culpable tendras que qudarte en mi casa o en la de kankurou- dijo gaara mirando fijamente a su hermana la que solo asintió

mientras tanto en la habitacion de naruto y hinata seta no lograba consiliar el sueño por lo que decidio ir a la terraza y al salir desperto a naruto el que la siguio, estaba hinata en la terraza cuando de pronto naruto sale destras de ella

-hina... ¿estas bien?- dio naruto preocupado por su "novia" **(N/A: sinceramente no tengo ni idea de porque le pongo comillas pero bueno quedan lindas asi que las dejo)**

-si... es es solo que no podia dormir porq...- dijo hinata pero no pudo terminar la frase

-¿porque?- dijo naruto al ver que su novia se quedo callada

-bueno es que tengo miedo- dijo hinata avergonzada

-pero de... de que- naruto no entendia absolutamente nada

-de... de que esto sea solo un sueño y si me duermo se termine- dijo avergonzada por sus palabras hinata pero de pronto sintio como alguien se sentaba al lado de ella y la abrazaba

-tranquila siempre estare contigo si duermes seguire aqui- le susurro naruto a hinata en el oido- porque te amo- dijo esto ultimo muy tiernamente a lo que hinata por mera reaccion se separo de agarre del chico y lo miro a los ojos

-¿de verdad?- dijo hinata pues aun no podia creer ello

-ovio que si- dijo naruto entonces tomo a hinata de los brazos y comenzo a hacercarse lentamente hacia ella para ver ella se separa pero al o hacerlo intento besarla... pero cuando sus labios se estaban a punto de rozar

-hermosura que haces aquí en medio de la noche- dijo chika interrumpiendo el hermoso momento **(N/A: nooooo quien mierda escribio esto... a sierto fui yo :3 jajajaja MALDITO CHIKA)**

-sal de aquí... deja de decirle hermosura o te mato- dijo naruto

-_naruto-kun no armes lios-_ pensaba hinata algo preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar

-nadie me dice que hacer y menos un idiota como tu- entonces chika estaba a punto de pergarle un puño en la cara a naruto cuando arena aparecio y lo salvo

-chika vete de aqui- dijo gaara seriamente enojado

-si kazecage-sama ¬¬- dijo chika llendose del lugar-_quien se cree __ese- penso molesto _**(N/A: el kazecage daa :D... CHIKA: callete y sal de la historia...KIMIKO: si fuera tu no putearia a la escrito que ya de por si puede matarte...CHIKA: glup)**

-oye naruto- dijo gaara- si no quieres decir nada sobre que hinata es tu novia por mi esta bien pero no armes escandalos aqui- dijo gaara esperando ansioso la reaccion de la pareja

-si de acuer... ESPERA UN MOMENTO ¿¡QUUUE!- dijo naruto sorprendido- ¿como te enteraste?-

-por dios ustedes son mas ovios que sakura y sasuke- dijo gaara

-¿sakura y sasuke son novios?-dijeron naruto y hinata al unisono

-_como pueden ser tan inocentes- _ penso gaara

-y bien contesta- grito naruto

-ya ya... no lo son ahora vallan a su habitacion yo hablare con chika- dijo garra con un sus piro entre medio

-_ahora que lo pienso antes de que chika llegara naruto estaba por besarme- penso hinata y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante pensar esto y por simple reaccion se desmayo pero naruto se percato de esto y la sostuvo justo antes que callera al piso_

_-sera mejor llevarla a la habitacion- _ pensaba naruto mientras llevaba a su amada a la habitacion

**bueno hasta aquí llego no tengo mas ganas de escribir y espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews... a sierto y como soy totalmente mala para describir personas en mi perfil al final de todo dejo una imajen de "chika akatsuki" para que vean a el contricante de naruto... bye**


	6. el secuestro y una nueva chica aparece

**Bueno e vuelto con ganas de seguir mi fic... quiero aclarar los personajes no me pertenecen... pero si lo hicieran wuajajajajaja...**

_-sera mejor llevarla al cuarto- _pensaba naruto con hinata en brazos

-a y naruto... ten cuidado si hay alguien aquí es probable que valla tras el byakugan de hinata- dijo gaara a lo que el chico sintio un dolo al pensar lo que podria pasar si alguien se lleva a su hinata

-tranquilo gaara la cuidare con mi vida... es una promesa- dijo naruto con el pulgar arriba

-_hahahaha... eso lo veremos conseguire a esa chica- _pansaba para si una sombra detras de uno de los edificios de los alrededores de la torre del kazecage

ya en la habitacion naruto recosto a hinata en su cama y el fue a la suya cuando...

-na... naruto-kun- dijo hinata tomando la mano del rubio para que este no se alejara

-mmm... hinata-chan ¿que sucede?- dijo naruto volteando

-no... no te vallas... tengo miedo- dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

-pero... tu ya sabes que estare aquí cuando depiertes- dijo naruto mirando tiernamente a la ojiperla

-si pero y si alguien trata de hacernos algo... o hacerte algo a ti yo nose que haria- dijo hinata pero esta vez sobio la cabeza a miro a los ojos al rubio quedandose perdida en estos

-tranquila... yo juro que te protejere asi me cueste la vida- dijo naruto acercandoce a la chica y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla a lo que ella solo se sonrojo

-na...naruto- dijo hinata tomando nievamente la mano de su novio

-mmm... si ¿que sucede?- dijo el

-tu... tu p-podrias dormir conmigo esta noche- dijo una muy sonrojada hinata

-bu... bueno si es lo que quieres- entonces se metio a la cama y abrazo a la chica... y ambos quedaron dormidos al instante **(N/A: no sean mal pensados)**

desde la venta un ser con una mascara observaba la escena con rabia

-_vamos a ver que tan bien la protejes... yo me encargare de separarlos necesito a esa chica- _pensaba el desconocido mientras una risita salia de sus labios

a la mañana siguiente hinata desperto antes que naruto, como siempre, y noto que alguien la abrazaba... al voltearse vio a naruto quien dormia placidamente en la cama... ella se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo y recordo que solo faltaban 2 dias para que tuvieran que partir... entonces decidioir caminar un rato para asi poder relajarse un poco

-valla valla... conque tu eres la hyuuga- dijo un hombre enmascarado

-t tu qu-quien eres- dijo asustada hinata y con sus manos temblando

-sabes... mi nombre no importa ahora lo importante es que te llevare conmigo- dijo el enmascado riendo maliciosamente

entonces el la tomo de la cinturapero sintio como alguien le pegaba una patada en su espalda haciendo que se tambalee

-deja a hinata en paz- dijo naruto con los ojos rojo sangre

-naruto-kun... tus ojos- dijo hinata confundida-_ que le paso su __mirada es asesina y las marcas de sus mejillas- _ pensaba sumamente asustada hinata

-y que va a hacer el jinchuriki si no lo hago- dijo el secuestrador y de pronto unas manos salieron de la tierra atrapando a naruto y aunque este intento safarse no pudo

-_¿jinchuriki? Que significa eso...- _pensaba hinata demasiado confundida como para tratar de safarse del agarre de su secuestrador

-bueno no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo el secuestrador... y noqueo a naruto con un jutsu especial

-adios niñito- dijo el secustrador pero e ese momento hinata salindo de su confusion le dio con su golpe juken, haciendo que este la soltara

entonces inmediatamente corrio a hacia naruto para ayudarlo pero en ese momento algo la sostuvo a ella

-no escaparas tan facilmente hermosura- dijo el secuestrador

-_no puede ser esa voz el es..._- pensaba ella pero en ese momento lo que sojetaba a hinata comenzo a tirarla- NARUTO...- grito desesperada

el rubio comenzo a abrir los ojos y vio como hinata era arrastrada por lo que trato de librarse de el agarre de las rocas pero no lo logro... entonces hinata reacciono y al estar cerca del secuestrador le jalo la mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro

-_no puede ser...-_ penso naruto- maldito bastardo te atrapare- dijo naruto y de pronto una arena comenzo a rodear el lugar

-o no ya son demasiadas intervenciones adios- dijo el secustrador ahora no tan misterioso y con un jutsu extraño desaparecio del lugar con hinata en brazos... en ese momento aparecio gaara quien libero a naruto del agarre de las piedras

-gaara el que se llevo a hinata fue...- entonces naruto fue interrumpido por el pelirojo

-lo se, pero pero tengo a una experta en rastrear personas- en eso aparecio temari- temari-niichan llama a la rastreadora- dijo seriamente gaara

-pero ¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo temari asustada por la peticion del rubio

-tu solo hazlo necesitamos el rastro de hinata hyuuga- dijo gaara y temari solo se fue a los 5 minutos aparecio una chica de pelo negro, alta estatura... de ropa llevaba una chaqueta ninja con la banda de la arena es su brazo y un pantalon hasta las rodillas con su porta shuriken llebaba una camperita hasta por arriba de la cintura y zaparos ninja a su lado tenia a una perrita blan que si cualquiera de la aldea de konoha la veia confundiria con akamaru **(N/A: oviamente kiba no) **

-aqui estoy kazekage-sama- dijo la chica

-muy bien kataka... necesitamos que rastrees el olfato de hinata hyuuga- dijo gaara

-mmm... hablas de la princesita de los hyuuga- dijo kataka burlonamente

-no le digas asi a hinata- salio naruto defendiendo a si novia **(N/A:kyaaaaa me suena tan lindo que diga novia... CHIKA: fangirl descontrolada ¬¬) **

-mmm... mee huele a enamorado por aqui- dijo con mirada picara y dandole codazos a naruto

-ya... basta kataka... vamonos- dijo gaara

-okay okay- dijo kataka y ambos partieron

durante el camino nadie dijo nada hasta que...

-dime naruto desde cuanto hace que andan- dijo gaara mirando a su compañero

-¿¡QUE?- dijo naruto sorprendido por lo visto no eran buenos escondiendo las cosas

-anda es ovio que te gusta esa chica, hasta yo lo note, date cuanta como saltaste cuando aproposito de dije "princesita hyuuga"- dijo kataka expusiendo su teoria

-bueno empezamos a salir mientras nos dirigiamos hacia aqui- dijo naruto fastidiado porque lo habian notado

-y porque no nos has dicho nada- dijo gaara

-bueno... es que... tu conoces a hiashi hyuuga... y tambien viste como es neji- dijo naruto asustado

-pero que puede tener es... aaaa claro ya entendi tiene parientes sobreprotectores- dijo kataka que al ver la ola de miedo que recorria a naruto noto lo que sucedia

-haha... sobreprotectores es poco para esos dos... y ademas el pasado de naruto no ayuda mucho que digamos... para colmo neji es el primo de hinata y como ya debes saber el clan hyuuga decigna protetores a los hijos de la rama principal- dijo gaara riendo iranicamente por la mala suerte de su amigo **(N/A: yo misma lo escribí y aun no lo creo gaara sonrio... GAARA: ni que fuera tan insensible... N/A: hablo el **_**"sed de sangre y voy a recordar que estoy vivo"**_**... GAARA: glup)**

-uuuhh... es cierto asi que por lo que me dicen neji debe de ser el "cuidador" de hinata- decia kataka pero algo no le cerraba –_ a que se habra referido gaara con lode que su pasado no lo ayuda-_ dijo mirando curiosamente a naruto

-guuaau- dijo la perrita de kataka

-señoras llegamos- dijo kataka alegremente- hinata se encuentra en esa cueva- dijo

los tres entraron corriendo a la cueva y ahi encontraron a...

-TU!- dijo kataka que al parecer conocia al chico

-jajaja veo que me reconociste... hermanita- dijo el chico parandose

-no puede ser ¿kataka es el?- dijo gaara

-si el es...

**muajajajaja... soy mala y dejo la historia hasta aca muajajajajaja... bueno queria agradecer lo poquitos reviews que hubo y el tiempo que se tomaron en leer mi historia... kataka24 espero que te guste tu personaje... bye**


	7. los hermanos kururugi

**Hola... perdon por la demora jajaja no era mi intension pero digamos que no estuve presisamente libre este fin de semana... ahora que lo pieso dentro de la semana tampoco ... pero bueno aca estoy ...**

**anteriormente...**

_-TU!- dijo kataka que al parecer conocia al chico_

_-jajaja veo que me reconociste... hermanita- dijo el chico parandose_

_-no puede ser ¿kataka es el?- dijo gaara_

_-si el es..._

-si el es... Lelouch...- dijo kataka seria y con una mirada asesina en su rostro **(N/A: esaaa... creyeron que era chika ¿o no?... no soy tan predecible como muchos creen)**

-mmm... yo me encargare de el... tu sigue adelante junto con naruto- dijo gaara tomando un paso adelante

-¿pero kazecage...- dijo takata pero fue interrumpida

-tu tienes al perro y el tiene el olfato que detectara a hinata... te dije que fueras... es una orden- dijo gaara friamente

-si, kazecage-sama- dijeron naruto y kataka al unisono

-naruto...- dijo el kazecage- ten cuidado no creo que tu oponente sea facil de vencer... trata de no descontrolarte- dijo gaara

-CLARO... puedes contar con ello**-** dijo naruto levantando su pulgar

entonces gaara se quedo peleando con lelouch...

-con que... sigues vivo... esto no sera como la ultima vez- dijo gaara

-vamos... gaara no seas tan sensible... vives en el pasado o que- dijo lelouch en posision de pelea

-anda dañame si puedes... no soy el mismo de hace 3 años- dijo gaara imitando la posicion

y asi empezo una ferte disputa entre lelouch y gaara... arena iba y venia por todos lados miles shuriken y kunais volaban por todos lados

_-_**Doton: Sunaarashi No Jutsu (Técnica de la Tormenta de Arena)- grito gaara y una gran cantidad de arena comenzo a expandirse por todos lados**

**-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocación)- dijo lelouch y un enorme lobo salio de una gran bola de humo **

-veo que has aprendido trucos nuevos pero dejame decirte algo... no eres el unico- dijo gaara acumulando su arena -**Saiko Zettai Hogeki Shukaku No Hoko (Lanza de Shukaku)- y una gran lanza salio en direccion a lelouch y...**

**mientras tanto naruto y kataka corrian o mas que podian esperando al fin encontrarse con hinata pero un kunai salio de la nada parando junto enfrente de ello y de el una sombra se hizo aparecer**

**-jajajajaja... hasta aquí llegan niñatos- dijo la voz escondida en la oscuridad acercandose lentamente- no permitire que encuentren a la niña- dijo mostrando su cara completamente**

**-valla valla... creo que esto se a vuelto una reunion familiar o que- dijo kataka con su mirada posada en aquel extraño**

**-a... a que te refieres con eso- pregunto ingenuo naruto**

**-veo que no eres muy inteligente- dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa demoniaca en su cara- permiteme presentarme soy kururugi suzaku... y solo para que lo sepas no te dejare pasar- dijo el procando a naruto- creo qe tu pequeña amiga se quedara aqui-**

**-CALLATE... yo rescatar...- dijo naruto furioso pero fue interrumpido**

**-naruto dejame esto a mi tu sigue buscando a hinata que yo me encargo de el... es mi hermano al igual que lelouch y conozco sus formas de pelear mas aun la de el...- dijo kataka en posicion de pelea**

**-de acuerdo... pero espero volverte a ver... no mueras aqui- dijo naruto y salio corrindo pasando por arriba de chika**

**-que acaso no vas a detenerlo- dijo kataka asustada por el hecho de que su hermano dejara ir al chico**

**-tranquila... no llegara mu lejos- dijo sonriendo- el esta alli-**

**-****_demonios... espero que ese mocoso pueda con lo que le espera tendra que luchar mucho para poder vencer a hinata-_**** pensaba intranquila por lo que dijo su hermano**

**-****Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiplicacion masiva de cuerpos)- dijo suzaku y millones de clones aparecioeron rodeando a kataka**

**-hmp... eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer- dijo kataka- Juujin Bunshin (Clon bestia)- entonces su linda y tierna perrita ahora e transformo en un clon de ella – y ahora... Gatsuuga (Doble colmillo de perforación)- entonces ambas empezaron a girar destruyendo a todos los clones que se encontraban ahi**

**-Doton: Doryo Dango (Bola de Roca Gigante)- entoces suzaku puso sus manos en la tierra y saco una enorme bola la cual lanzo a kata... esta dificultosamente pudo esquivarla... mientras tanto**

**con gaara y leoluch**

**-****Saiko Zettai Hogeki Shukaku No Hoko (Lanza de Shukaku)- y una gran lanza salio en direccion a lelouch y atravezo el pecho de lelouch... - te lo dije no soy el mismo de antes- entonces lelouch rio...**

**-de verdad crees que me vensiste... mira bien en donde clavaste esa cosa- dijo y gaara noto que no era el sino su invocacion**

**-aun asi te vencere- dijo gaara friamente**

**-****Raiton: Sen Denki Dekiru (Mil Golpes Eléctricos)- y m,iles de rayos electricos salieron de la boca de lelouch**

**-****Shukaku No Tate (Escudo de Shukaku)- y un enorme escudo tapo a gaara deteniendo el ataque -ahora... me vengare por la aldea de la arena... Ryuu Sabakuryuu (Dragón del Desierto Fluyente)- en tonces toneladas de arena comenzaron a rodear el lugar luego un enorme remolino rodeo a lelouch acabando con el**

**-te lo dijo ya no soy el mismo de hace mucho no permitire que lastimes a alguien que quiero de nuevo- dijo y comprobo que lelouch estuviera muerto... y asi fue **

**mientras tanto con kataka ya ambos rivales estaban exautos les quedaba poco chakra**

**-me case... ahora si hermanita moriras... Raiton: Kendenki (Espada Eléctrica)- y una gran espada electrica se formo atravesando el pecho de kataka- te lo dije no me vencerias- pero para su sorpresa kataka estallo en una bola de humo -que un clon pero cuand...- **

**-Jinju Konbi Henge (Sotoro Transformación bestia de dos cabezas)- entonces una gran bestia de dos cabezas salio atacando asi a suzaku acabando con el- ahora quien se rie hermanito... debo irme- dijo y fue en busca del kazecage**

**mientras tanto naruto estaba por llegar al paradero de hinata y alli...**

**-jajajaja... veo que por fin has llegado... estas buscando a esa preciosura de chica que vino contigo- dijo un desconocido -dejame decirte algo... no te la dare tan facilmente- **

**-¿que acaso fuiste tu el que planeo esto?- dijo naruto enojado**

**-valla valla denle un premio al niño... dejame presentarme me llamo rollo... a si y creeme no podras salvar a tu amiguita- eso hizo que naruto se enfureciera de masiado y liberara la primera cola del kyuubi**

****bueno hasta aquí escribo... ahora me encargo de subir las fotos de los personajes de la serie a mi perfil... la que mas demorare sera kataka ya que a ella tengo que dibujarla y pintarla pero cuando la termine la subire... espero sus reviews criticas, amenazas lo que sea si se les ocurre alguna sugerencia a por cierto... no se desesperen pronto aparecera chika****

****bye****


	8. la verdadera fuerza de hinata

**Hola... disculpen la tardanza no estuve demasiado libre como crei que estaria pero ahora ya estoy para actualizar este fic que esta a punto de terminar... bueno sin mas al fic**

**anteriormente:**

_mientras tanto naruto estaba por llegar al paradero de hinata y alli..._

_-jajajaja... veo que por fin has llegado... estas buscando a esa preciosura de chica que vino contigo- dijo un desconocido -dejame decirte algo... no te la dare tan facilmente-_

_-¿que acaso fuiste tu el que planeo esto?- dijo naruto enojado_

_-valla valla denle un premio al niño... dejame presentarme me llamo rollo... a si y creeme no podras salvar a tu amiguita- eso hizo que naruto se enfureciera de masiado y liberara la primera cola del kyuubi_

-valla valla... con que este es el poder del kyuubi... pero dejame advertirte que no me venceras solo con eso- dijo rollo lo que hizo que naruto se enfadara mas aun sacando 2 colas -bueno bueno a ver que tienes niñato

-Kage bunshin No jutsu- grito naruto y entonces un clon de el salio empezando a formar un rasengan- Futon Rasen Shuriken- un enorme rasengan salio disparado hacia rollo quien falcilmente lo esquivo

-bueno aver que te parece esto- dijo concentrando chakra- Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica del misil dragón de viento)- entonces un dragon de viento salio disparado hacia naruto que sin preocupacion lo esquivo

-Oodama Rasengan- dijo naruto y nuevamente se disparo contra rollo y este le dio de lleno en el estomago, a esto naruto habia llegado a 3 colas

-bueno bueno... veo que te pondras serio pero necesitaras mas que eso- dijo poniendose en posicion de pela -Fuuton: Kaze Kirikizui (Elemento viento: Viento cortante)- entonces una gran rafaga de viento sale de la mano de rollo atacando a naruto al cual le hace un enorme daño en el brazo derecho pero este comienza curarse -o mira que tenemos aquí la cuarta cola... no crei llegar a tanto pero a ver de que eres capaz-

-Kyuubi Chacra Bakudan (Bomba de Chacra del Zorro de 9 Colas)- una gran bola negra comenzo a formarse de la boca de naruto ya con la forma del kyuubi en cinco colas y esta golpeo de lleno a rollo, al estar este medio muerto naruto volvio a su forma normal pero a punto de desmallarse al haber usado tanto chakar cuando de repente

-bueno bueno... a sido interesante pero no creiste que me habias vencido verdad- dijo rollo saliendo de las sombras y el que estaba inconsiente comenzo a derretirse- sorprendido verdad... bueno digamos que es una variante de las tecnicas del zetsu blanco- dijo terminando de salir de las sombras dejando a un confundido naruto

-no me importa cuantos clones uses te derrotare de todas formas- dijo naruto luchando por mantenerse en pie - Kage bunshin No jutsu- dijo y un clon salio a su lado - Oodama Rasengan- dijo naruto avalanzandose contra rollo

-de verdas crees que volveras a darme con eso- dijo rollo esquivando el ataque pero para su sorpresa el naruto desparecio

-Futon Rasen Shuriken- dijo naruto saliendo de detras de rollo y asi golpeandolo en el pecho con su rasenga

-p...pero pero co-como- dijo rollo escupiendo sangre

-como lo ves aquel era un kage bunshin... ¿quien es el idiota ahora?- dijo implantandole un puño en la cara a rollo el cual quedo agonizando unos momentos

-bueno... crei que rollo seria capaz de vencerte pero por lo visto me equivoque- dijo alguien escondido en las sombras

-¿quien eres?... muestrate cobarde, devuelveme a hinata- dijo naruto enfurecido, pero comenzo a tambalearse

-ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie y quieres que te devuelva a tu amigita- dijo la sombra saliendo de la oscuridad

-tu... sabia que estabas detras de todo esto... pero que hay de el- dijo naruto señalando a rollo

-ese tipo solo era un mal secuas, ni siquiera pudo vencer a un debilucho como tu- dijo chika con hinata desmayada en brazos

-¿QUE LE HICISTE?... SUCIO ANIMAL QUE LE HICISTE A HINATA RESPONDE- grito naruto sumamente enojado

-calmate solo se desmayo al ver como te convertias en el kyuubi- dijo chika con una sonrisa zorruna peor que la del kyuubi mismo

-no... ella lo vio... pero pero como- dijo naruto temeroso al recordar que hinata aun no sabia nada hacerca de que el era el jinchuriki del kyuubi

-facil vimos toda la pelea ella se desmayo cuando sacaste las cuatro colas chico... lo lamento no creo que quiera seguir siendo tu novia ahora que sabe tu triste secretito- dijo chika acercando su rostro al de hinata -sabes que ahora que la veo es muy linda podria jugar con ella un rato antes de sacarle su byakugan- dijo chika acercando sus labios

-DEJALA O TE JURO QU...- pero naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayo rendido en el suelo al haber usado tanto chakra -_demonios debo levantarme jure preotejer a hinata no puedo dejar que esto pase- pensaba naruto levantandose -_ Kage bunshin No jutsu- dijo naruto – _slo tengo una oportunidad me queda un ultimo rasengan antes de agotar todo mi chakra si fallo esto no habra vuelta atras-_ pensaba desesperado naruto- Futon Rasen Shuriken- grito avalanzandose hacia chika con cuidado de no herir a hinata pero este lo esquivo y naruto callo al piso

-HINATA... HINATA DESPIERTA- dritaba desesperado naruto al ver que habia fallado – VAMOS HINATA DESPIERTA- y asi fueron cinco gritos mas hasta que chika perdio la paciencia

_-j_ajajajaja tu amigita no despert... uuuugggg- se quejo chika al ser interrumpido por un golpe juken en la cintura

-con que quieres jugar eee... entonces adelante a ver de que eres capaz- dijo chika -Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu (Técnica de las Balas Asesinas)- millones de rocas se habalanzaron hacia hinata quien pudo esquivarlas pero accidentalmente una dio ocntra naruto provocando que este se desmayara

-NARUTO-KUN- grito hinata y le entrego una mirada asecina a chika quien aun tenia esa risa zorruna en su rostro -8 trigramas 32 palmas- dijo hinaata abalanzandose sobre chika y comenzando a golpearlo pero se sorprendio al notar que este se derretia como lo habia hecho rollo al pelear contra naruto

-jajajajajaja... pobre ni con tu byakugan eres capaz de distinguirme no se equivocaba tu padre al nombrarte la desonra del clan- decia chika acercandoce a hinata

-_tiene razon... soy una inutil... que haria naruto-kun en este momento-_ pensaba hinata mirando a naruto -_no el me dijo que yo podia debo demostrarle que no soy una inutil no puedo morir aqui- _pensaba hinata mientras intentaba concentrarse -Juuho Soushiken- y algo parecido a dos grnades leones de chakra se foormaron e ss manos se abalanzo hacia chika dandole en el estomago haciendo que este volara

-con que no me quieres a tu lado verdad bueno... entonces ya no me sirves- dijo preparando su chakra -Doton: Gansetsukon (Bastón de Roca)- un enorme baston de tierra se forma en la mano de chika -haber como te defiendes de esto- dijo psicopatamente lanzando el baston a hinata

-_debo defenderme- _dijo hinata moldeando su chakra en la palma de su mano -Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Red de Chakra)- una enorme pared de chakra se formo en frente de hinata -_debo moldear el chakra mas suave y delicadamente- pensaba mientras formaba la ared y cuando la bara golpeo contra su defensa esta comenzo a moverse aun mas rapidamente -concentrate concentrate_- pensaba hasta que por fin la barra se desintegro -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- gritaba hinata al ser arrastrada por el choque de los ataques pero esto provoco que naruto se despertara lo que no paso desapercivido por chika quien aprovecho la oportunidad para aparecer detras de hinata y tomarla por el rostro

-HABER QUE TE PARECE ESTO CHICO ZORRO- grito chika llamando la atencion de naruto y un vez que este los miraba le implanto un beso a hinata haciendi que esta forcfejeara y que naruto se enfadara – si que te parecio amiguito- le dijo chica sonriendo

-8 trigramas 32 palmas- grito hinata y comenzo a golpear a cada punto de chika este por estar provocando a naruto no pudo esquivar ninguno de los golpes

-jajajajajajajajajajaja... AUN NO ESTOY DERROTAD...- no alcanzo a terminar chika ya que un rasengan de naruto lo atravezo

-AAAAAARGGGGG- rugio el kyuubi para que luego un inconsiente naruto se desmallara para que hinata lo atrapara **(N/A: si ya lo se generalmente es el ****reves paro quise cambiar el orden un poquito... CHIKA: maldita seas me mataste... KIMIKO: te lo buscaste te lo dije no te metas con la autora... WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA)**

-NARUTO-KUN- grito hinata intentando despertar a su amado

-hinata ¿que paso?- dijo gaara entrando a la habitacion

-yo... yo no lo se... chika enfurecio a naruto y el se transformo en algo extraño parecia un monstruo- dijo hinata asustada por el naruto desmallado en sus brazos

-_ya veo entonces ella no sabe sobre el kyuubi-_ pensaba gaara al ver a hinata -bueno sera mejor que vuelban a su aldea tsunade necesita tratar a naruto... yo me encargare de enviar el otro mensaje a la tsushikage- dijo gaara

-gracias gaara-sama- dijo hinata mirando a naruto sumamente preocupada

-oye y dime... que hizo ese tal chika para que naruto se enfadara tanto- dijo picara kataka quien recien aparecia detras de gaara

-bueno... etto... y-yo- dijo hinata sonrojandose -debo irme a mi aldea... gracias de nuevo gaara-sama- dijo hinata y partio a konoha- _debo apresurarme... pero a que se referia cuando le dijo a naruto "chico zorro"-_ pensaba inquieta hinata

**1 dia despues**

hinata estaba entrando a konoha cuando se cruzo con sasuke

-oye hinata... que le paso a naruto- preguntaba curioso sasuke al ver a hinata entrando con naruto en brazo –_ pero debo admitir que esto me da mucha risa el dobe se desmallo_-pensaba sasuke

-no hay tiempo de explicarlo debo ir al hospital rapido... naruto-kun dejo su chakra en cero- explicaba hinata

-¿!QUE QUE¡?- se sorprendio sasuke al saber la cantidad de chakra que poseia el rubio -_ese maldito zorro siempre se aprovecha del chico... espero que esta vez pueda salvarse-_pensaba sasuke recordando la verdad sobre naruto

hinata llego rapidamente al hospital dejo a naruto alli y luego de entregar un informe completo a tsunade se quedo en la sala de espera en esperando que su rubio se encontrara bien

-hina-chan sera mejor que valla a tu casa si hay noticias de naruto te avisare- dijo sakura- pero... ¿que fe lo que paso?- se preguntaba la pelirosa

-bueno hubo un infiltrado que me secuestro cuando me rescataron el hizo enfadar a naruto porque... bueno no importa como... y el se transformo en algo sumamente extraño... nunca lo habia visto haci desde la pelea contra neji hace años pero ahora fue peor- decia hinata preocupada

-_si tan solo supieras la verdad_- pensaba sakura -bueno hasme caso ve a tu casa yo te llama- decia sakura

-perdona pero si no te importa preferiria quedarme un tiempo mas- decia hinata con la cabeza gacha

**bueno hasta aquí este cap espero les alla gustado intente hacer las peleas lo mas cortas posibles... ALELUYAA... muerto chika el proximo y ultimo cap "la verdad" espero poder hacerla la semana que viene pero no aseguro nada... bueno gracias a kataka24 que siempre me da animos y suerte... **

**bye bye**


	9. la verdad

**Bueno aca ando escribiendo el ultimo cap de este fic que dentro de todo lo cambie todo mientras iba escribiendo la historia, en mi cabeza el final era otro pero bueno surgio asi jajajaja... bueno ahora va el ultimo capitulo**

_**Anteriomente**_

_-hina-chan sera mejor que valla a tu casa si hay noticias de naruto te avisare- dijo sakura- pero... ¿que fe lo que paso?- se preguntaba la pelirosa_

_-bueno hubo un infiltrado que me secuestro cuando me rescataron el hizo enfadar a naruto porque... bueno no importa como... y el se transformo en algo sumamente extraño... nunca lo habia visto haci desde la pelea contra neji hace años pero ahora fue peor- decia hinata preocupada_

_-si tan solo supieras la verdad- pensaba sakura -bueno hasme caso ve a tu casa yo te llama- decía sakura_

_-perdona pero si no te importa preferiría quedarme un tiempo mas- decía hinata con la cabeza gacha_

-de acuerdo hina-chan- dijo sakura viendo como la cara de hinata estaba cada vez mas depresiva – tranquila hina-chan el se mejorara- dijo sakura -sabes que nunca se rinde- dijo y una lagrima estaba a punto de caer de su mejilla por lo que decidió irse

-_se que naruto-kun es fuerte pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-_ pensaba silenciosamente hinata mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación en donde el rubio se recuperaba -disculpe, ¿puedo pasar a visitar al paciente?- pregunto hinata a la enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta

-de acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado el pasciente aun no esta en condiciones de hacer esfuerzos fisicos... ni siquiera se a levantado aun- dijo la enfermera advirtiendo a hinata de sus precauciones

-ok... no se preocupe- dijo hinata entrando en la habitacion- _y pensar que es mi culpa que estes en este estado me hubiera gustado haber podido servir mas en aquella pelea... pero aun asi que era esa forma que tomaste... nunca te vi con un aire tan acesino como ese-_ pensaba hinata mirando a naruto tierna pero aun asi muy confundida -te amo- le dijo al chico aun inconciente tomando su mano entre las de ella pero no noto que alguien los observaba por la ventena

-_con que aquí esta la fuente de tu fortaleza-_ pensaba un hombre mirando por la ventana enternecido por la escena

-hiashi-sama que hace aquí a estas hora... ¿acaso esta espiando a hinata-sama?- dijo neji apareciendo de detras del lider del clan

-como no venia a casa me preocupe, pero gracias a espiarla note algo muy interesante- dijo hiashi mirando a su primogenita

-ah... con que ya noto sus sentimientos hacia èl... espero que sea de su aprobacion- dijo neji al notar a hinata tomando la mano de naruto

-neji dime algo... ¿hace cuanto sabias esto?- dijo hiashi

-realmente los sentimientos de hinata hacia el uzumaki eran demasiado ovios, creo que la aldea entera llego a notarlo, pero aun asi su relacion debio haber empezado recientemente puesto que no sabia de ella- dijo neji analizando la situacion

-asi que toda la aldea conocia a quien le pertenecia el corazon de hinata y yo que soy su padre y deberia conocerla mejor que nadie no estaba enterado- dijo hiashi mostrando algo de tristeza en su rostro a lo que neji agacho la cabeza -bueno mejor vamonos o ella notara nuestra presencia- dijo

entonces cuando ambos se fueron una lagrima callo de la mejilla de la peliazul a la cual no le causaba ninguna gracia que su amado estuviera ahi internado solamente por su inutilidad incluso consideraba que debia se ella la que estuviera ahi entonces rompio en llanto mientras acariciaba la mano de su amado... asi pasaron semanas en las que hinata no salia de hospital incluso habia noches en las que ella permanecia ahi solo para ver dormir a su amado hasta que a la cuarta semana...

-HINATA CORRE VEN RAPIDO- grito sacura saliendo de la habitacion en la que trataban a naruto

-¡¿QUE! Ya voy...- decia hinata mientras corria desde el pasillo en el cual se encontraba hasta la habitacion pero al entrar noto algo inuzual en la habitacion del rubio

-HINATA-CHAN- escucho un grito al entrar en la habitacion era una voz que ella conocia muy bien por lo que su cara se ilumino al escucharla **(N/A: chan chan chan... esto es muuuuy ovio pero por las dudas pregunto ¿quien creen que sea?)**

-NARUTO-KUN- grito la chica avalanzandose sobre el rubio y plantandole un beso lleno de ternura al cual el rubio respondio para luego abrir paso a un beso mas apacionado por lo que los espectadores quedan sorprendidos

-ejem...ejem...- interrumpio sakura -¿alguien de ustedes me explica esto?- pregunto la pelirosa con cara zorruna puesto que por la emocion de ver a naruto de nuevamente esta no recordo que lo de su relacion aun no se hacia publico por lo que sakura no estaba enterada

-eemmm... esto nosotros... bueno... emmm- decian nerviosamente naruto y hinata al notar el error que habian cometido

-no importa creo que quedo muy claro que porfin se dio lo que se tenia que dar entre ustedes- dijo sakura -pero tu- dijo señalando a naruto- mas te vale que me cuides a la nena o te las veras conmigo- mostrando el puño- y tu- dijo esta vez señalando a hinata- me lo cuentas todo luego y con lujo de detalles- dijo sonriendo...- bueno dejemos a la feliz pareja en paz- dijo sakura sacando a todos de ahi

-un momento ¿porque estoy aquí?...- preguntaba naruto confundido hasta que su memoria parecio volver- a ya lo recuerdo me quede sin chakra al convertirm...- no pudo terminar naruto al recordar que hinata no sabia la verdad y ello lo habia visto en el modo en que el kyuubi domina su cuerpo -esto... hina-chan... tengo algo que decirte pero aquí no...- dijo naruto levantandose poniendose su chamarra y entonces hizo a hinata una seña de que salieran por la ventana esta la obedecion con mucho gusto y sin problemas

una vez que salieron naruto llevo a hinata a su lugar preferido desues de ichiraku que era las cabezas de los hokages

-emmm... como empezar a explicarlo el problema es que probablemente no me quieras despues de saber esto- dijo naruto y aclaro su garganta- bueno recuerdas en aquel entonces que el kyuubi atacaba konoha...- comenzo naruto – en la academia dijeron que este habia sido derrotado el cuarto hokage pero no fue asi...- entonces bajo la cabeza- el no lo derroto sino que sello al kyuubi en un niño que acababa de nacer...-dijo naruto y solto una lagrima lo que no paso desapercibido por la hyuuga...-bueno creo que ahora sabras porque nadie festeja el dia de mi cumpleaños- dijo naruto

-ese niño...- dijo hinata mirandolo- eras tu- entonces todo comenzaba a aclararse ahora entendia porque el odio de los adultos hacia naruto odio que despues genero que los jovenes tambien lo odiaran entonces ella comenzo a llorar lo cual naruto malinterpreto

-lo sabia, nadie querria se la novia del chico zorro lamento no haberlo dicho antes- dijo naruto triste al saber que perdio a hinata pero para su sorpresa esta se abalanzo sobre el plantandole un beso

-no lloro porque me separare de ti sino porque creias que lo haria... yo me enamore de ti inclso antes de saber esto y eso no cambiara ahora- dijo hinata y junto con el atardecer ambos se besaban pero los dos pensaban en lo mismo

-_al fin puedo amarte sin mentiras-_

**bueno perdon si no es lo que esperaban pero buneo no puedo dejar de agradecer a kataka24 y a mis otros lectores y aquí termina este fic**


End file.
